If I Could Turn Back Time
by AshieyuSSJ
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have an arguement and it ends in Bulma running out of the house. Will Vegeta be able to build up the courage to apologize with Bulma? Read and find out.


Song Fic  
If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
  
TITLE: If I Could Turn Back Time  
AUTHOR: Asheiyu  
PAIRING: Vegeta and Bulma  
RATING: Other than maybe a few swears.......I'd say PG  
WARNINGS: slight swearing, other than that, nothing  
ARCHIVE: Yes, just ask me first  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ belongs to all those huge companies that own it. I do not plan on making any profit from this. 'If I Could Turn Back Time' lyrics belong to Cher, who is a wonderful singer.  
C&C: Please, yes. I ask for them.  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: None as of yet  
NOTES: Vegeta might not be as proud as he acts, and Bulma can bring it out of him in this song fic. This is my first ever song fic to do, so it might be the best that have been posted on this list. I just hope y'all like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had just run out of the house in tears. She ran towards the street and sat on the curb. Why had he said such words to her? If only he knew how she felt about them. This set her to even more tears.  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair with his arms crossed. Bulma had just run out on him, and because of what? Just an argument about spending more time with her. He needed to train, he DID want to be better than Kakoratto. He couldn't let a 3rd class fighter be better than him, Prince Vegeta.   
  
~*~*~  
  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And You'd stay  
  
~*~*~  
  
Still, he felt...quilty? He'd never felt quilty before in his life. It wasn't natural for him. The words he'd said to Bulma came back to his mind.  
  
"Vegeta, you HAVE to spend SOME time with me." Bulma said. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and looked at Bulma out of the corner of his eye.  
"I need to TRAIN. I have to be stronger that Kakoratto. I can't let someone like him be better than me." he said to her. Bulma didn't care about this, she wanted to know the man she'd married, not the man who'd killed so many people before the marriage.  
"You're too proud. You always think you have to win. Get this through your head, you don't always have to be better than other people!" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta stood up and looked Bulma in the eyes.   
"I have to win. I'm Prince Vegeta. No one tells me what to do and what not to do. You only think fantasy, woman!" he growled. Bulma did not back down from him. He knew that she too had pride.  
"Only a jackass would say that. I may think fantasy, but at least I know when I'm beaten." she said to him.  
"Are you calling me a jackass, woman?" Vegeta said angrily. She knew his anger was growing from this. She still wouldn't back down, or run away in fright.  
"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." she said. She looked somewhat smug now.   
"Well..." he began to say, "I would have you given lashes for this impudence. You do not know the thrill of winning or being better." He turned and began to walk away.  
"Spend some time with me. You spend all your time in the gravity chamber, at least spare an hour with me." she said. She had not moved from her spot.  
"You are a selfish little bitch, woman. You think only of yourself, and yourself alone." Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widened and tears began to brim in them.  
"How dare you speak like that to me. I do not think only of myself. You're...you're...you're an asshole!" she exclaimed and ran out the door crying.   
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Prides like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes  
  
~*~*~  
  
He didn't have to say those things to me. She thought as she looked up at the sky. Night was falling. The sky was filled with its purples, pinks, and oranges.   
"I'm not selfish, am I?" she asked herself. Tears fell on the street under her.  
Do I really think of myself alone? She thought sadly. She really didn't want to answer that question. Everyone was selfish at times, even herself. At times, especially Vegeta. She smiled a little.  
"He doesn't know what he's talking about." She said. This raised her spirits a little, but she was still down.   
  
Vegeta watched Bulma through the front window of the house. She was a pathetic human; all humans were pathetic. But he felt pity for her. This was another feeling he'd never felt for someone. She had changed him, softened him. But yet, there was something that attracted him to her. It might have been her way of feeling she was above others, or maybe just her stubbornness. He stared at her shaking form.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry  
But baby  
  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta slumped down into a chair and looked at the floor. Why'd he have to be so cruel? Someone loved him. Earth was very different from his home planet. The human traits were starting to seep into him, making him weak. If she'd only understand that he had to train. It was in his blood to fight and to fight he had to train. But, he was to spend time with his wife as well. It was all very confusing to him; he didn't understand how humans could stand it.  
  
If there was some way that Bulma could see if Vegeta really cared about her. She had tried her best, but her best wasn't enough.   
Aw Hell with it, I should just stop altogether she thought sorrowfully. She held her head in her hands and stared into the distance.  
~*~*~  
  
My world was shattered   
I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
When you walked out that door  
I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there  
  
~*~*~  
  
He felt like such an asshole now. Bulma was probably crying her eyes out and he didn't want to see that. One side was nagging at him to go after her and try to comfort her, while the other was telling him to just stay where he was. Just leave her alone. She would come to her senses. He stood up, opened the door to the house and stood in the doorway.  
  
Bulma heard the front door open and turned around. She saw Vegeta leaning on the doorframe watching her. She loved looking at his well-built body, his serious eyes, and that cute...she shook her head and looked away. She figured he had come out to taunt her and to make fun of her. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she again began to cry. Everyone was always yelling at her, or abandoning her. Well, they would sometimes come back, but she was worried they'd leave her behind. And now this. Her own husband, all she wanted was a few hours with only them. No training to interfere. But all he ever wanted to do was train.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma sat on the curb. That nagging feeling came over him again. He headed towards her when her body stiffened and he stopped. He knew she knew that he was coming. He walked behind her, then sat next to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind  
And Darling  
  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
~*~*~  
  
She was surprised. Vegeta has come out and sat next to her. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from doing, or saying, something to her. Inside her, a feeling of excitement and anxiety rose and bubbled. Somehow, she secretly knew what he was going to say.  
  
His mouth kept opening, but the words never came out. He'd never done this before. It was all new to him.  
"I'm...I'm...sorry." he blurted out. He looked surprised, as did Bulma. Bulma was shocked. He'd even said those two words. They hit her deeply and she kissed his cheek.  
"Apology accepted." She whispered into his ear. Vegeta smiled slightly and got up. His arm went around her waist, and Bulma almost jumped in surprise. Now he had put his arm around her waist. This was a new improvement. They both walked back into the house, Bulma's head on Vegeta's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
